icha icha yandere
by Chiba Taiki98
Summary: Naruto paired with crazy yandere girls.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto woke up chained to a wall ' _how did this happen?' Flashback go! naruto was walking home when he was struck from behind and knocked out . Flashback end!_ "and then I woke up like this *sigh*" he started looking around the room and found a bed next to him and a dresser in the corner and the last thing is a door that opened and someone who made him pale in fear...anko "please let me go." He said crying." I can't do that naru-kun." She said crazily. "You bitch why are you doing this to me I've done nothing to you so WHY?!" He shouted at her. "We'll I'm doing this because when I want something I get what I want and I want you to be mine whether you want you or not." She said. "How are you going to make me yours?!" He shouted. She said nothing and just smiled at him and took the coat off her body to reveal nothing on underneath not even a bra or pantys . she walked over to him and grapped a knife from the top drawer and cut his clothes off and stradled him she lifted her hips over his slammed her pussy on his dick"Oh yes with this you'll be mine forever." She started jumping up and down on him while kissing him deeply she broke the kiss to lick his face lustfully and whispered 'you are mine now' he started crying really hard and anko yelled one more time"Fuck! Your good you beautiful blond angel you but now you have to be mine because were cumming together!" She shouted lustfully. "NOOOO! Why?!" "Because you are MINE no one else's but mine kukuku." He stared at her in horror "please god no." He started sobbing "now now don't cry we'll marry each other soon but I want to play with you more." END


	2. Chapter 2

Icha icha yandere

Chp.2 The snake seductress

Naruto stirred awake. He tried moving his arms only to notice they were chained to the bed he was on. Orochi was walking to her naru-kuns room now this may seem weird but orochi was always a woman she just his it and like all villains that are female she's attracted to power and at the end of the fourth shinobi world war she caught a glimpse of naruto going all out on madara and she quivered in lust she had decided he was hers and no ones else so she snuck off with kabuki and satsuki they where confused on were she was taking them but were shocked when they saw an exhausted and passed out naruto who beat madara but passed out afterwards orchi had grabbed him and smiled with hearts in her eyes toward his sleeping face and while everybody was busy with a celebration party threw a smoke bomb and said in a earily voice "I see every body is tired from the war so it makes it easier to do this." The smoke cleared and it showed orochi with HER naruto in her arms and staring lovingly in her face. Tsunade stepped forward and asked "what do you mean this?" Orochi smiled crazily and it put people on guard but said "only that I'm taking MY naru-kun with me and there nothing you can do...to stop it." Tsunade was shocked and asked "are you a girl?" Orochi nodded and kissed naru's cheek and held him tightly and possessively tsunade nodded and said "Then you have my blessing and when he wakes up tell him that you to are married ok?" Orochi nodded and couldn't believe her luck but quickly body flickered to her house/base and put him on a bed and chained his hands to the wall and walked out. Now back to the present orochi heard a clinking sound and it was coming from naru's room so she ran and opened it to see he was safe and not hurt but he was frozen from seeing her and wondered why she was here so she sauntered over to him and straddled his waist she knew that he thought she was a he but she put her hands in a genjutsu release sign and said "Release!" He stared in shock but tried to talk only to realize he had a gag in his mouth and just sighed and rezined to her torturing him but was shocked when she grabbed his face and yanked the gag off and slammed her lips on his while grinding her hips on his he was confused but went with it but grew even more shocked when she grabbed his only article of clothing besides his sandals and the preceded to rip his pants off and stared at his bulge and licked her lips and said"my my naru-kun you have been hiding this magnificent body from me your wife? You will be punished severely and pleasurably my dear and don't worry tsunade gave me her blessing and married us only you were passed out but at least your mine now." He got scared and she licked his face and grabbed a whip and whipped his bare chest till it was red then she while ignoring his crying ripped his boxers off revealing his cock she then grabbed it and licked it and sucked on it like a popsicle and after a few minutes had taken her clothes off and placed herself over his dick and slammed on it and rode him like he was her favorite ride then switched and had her pussy in front of his face and her face in front of his dick they sixty-nined each other until naru broke his chains and grabbed her and entered her pussy while holding her in his arms and pounded her until they felt there release and both moaned as they came together but while they lay on the bed she turned and said while snuggling "just remember you belong to me and only me **got it?"** he nodded scared and she smiled crazily and kissed him on the lips and the they whent o sleep. The End. Well till next girl any way. See Ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peeps sorry for taking so long but my phone decided to be a dick but anyway I present to my followers... Icha Icha Yandere Chp.3! And it features female yandere Neji! So on with the story!

Icha icha yandere

Chp.3

Naruto woke up blindfolded and bound in chains. He tried to say something but learned that he had a gag in his mouth but he heard a rusty door opened and a sultry voice was heard "hello my Naru." Naruto was stuuned and started yelling but it was muffled by the gag and soon the gag and blindfold were taken off and he was greeted to a female Neji that was naked and he asked.

"Neji what the FUCK are you doing?!" She smirks and kissed his cheek then said.

"Soon you and incase you were wondering this is my house that's separated from the hyuuga clan and underground and hidden to the point that no one can enter or exit but also I'm the only one who can see it and I faked my death in the forth shinobi war and dragged you here when no one was looking and now here we are!" He asked.

"But why me?"

"My silly Naru you broke away from fate and usually I kill anyone that does but you... You looked like an angel that day and I knew then and there... You were ment for me my beautiful angel and by the way those are biju chakra chains." He paled and she kissed his cheek again but he turned to face her and their lips met and she melted against him and started kissing him deeper and licked his lips asking for entry but he kept them closed and she grabbed his balls and he gasped and she instantly started kissing him with tongue and he started crying turning her on even more and she stopped kissing him and whispered in his ear while hugging him.

"You are mine!" He whimpered and she ripped his clothes off and grabbed his dick and started pumping it till it was hard and she licked and sucked on it like a lollipop and he started crying really hard and yelled. And he shot into her mouth and she swallowed it all and made h hard again and placed herself over him and dropped and they both screamed in pain for Naruto it was tight and for her to hurt but they stopped and she started kissing him and bouncing on his dick until they both felt it and she started going faster and he started crying harder and soon they both yelled out "I'M COMING!" And after that Naruto just kept crying and she kissed his lips and said "Now you are mine my beautiful angel."


	4. Chapter 4

LETS GO GO GO GO GOOOOOOOOO! HENSHIN! TATOBA C-C-COMBO!

Naruto woke up in chains bound to a wall and blindfold on when he heard a rusty door open and a voice he knew well spoke "hello my darling naruto." He paled and screamed "N-NO! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME PLEASE!" she 'tsked' and walked over and ripped off the blindfold and let him bask in her image.

He stared in horror at the blonde catlike woman "yugito..." She smirked and pounced at him and landed on top of him and purred in delight and said "you are mine as you always were. When I first saw you I claimed you as mine and there's nothing that bitch of a hyuuga can do about it cause I got you first." And she licked his cheek and kissed him scaring him more and in a flash she ripped off his pants and immediately grabbed his dick and pumped it a few times till it got hard then ignoring his cries sucked on it till he came and she then grabbed him and threw him to the bed and he tried to run but she caught him and threw him back to the bed.

She crawled on top of him and positioned herself over him and slammed down on him and kissed him deeply and rode him like a tiger till they were both exhausted and she kissed his cheek and held him tightly and whispered "you are mine now honey."

"W-why?"

"Because I'm in love with you idiot now go back to sleep."

End.


	5. Chapter 5

Wassssup! Bitches! You know what time it is BooYah!

IT'S MORPHIN TIME DRAAAAAGGGGGOOONNNZZZPOORRRDDD!

Icha Icha Yandere!

Chap.5 Enter Ten!

Naruto woke up in chains on a bed with a door that opened to reveal..."TEN-TEN WTF?! Why am I here?!" She calmly walked to him and put her mouth to his ear and whispered 'because I hate that Hinata thinks that she has a claim on you but by the time she finds us it will be too late my Naruto.' "Now to make you mine!"

He struggled but in the end was to weak to break his bonds and watched helplessly as she grabbed his dick and blowed it then he started feeling weird and shouted "IM CUMMING SHHHHIT!" and exploded into her mouth and she swallowed it all and stood up, ripped her clothes off and pounced on him and his junior and rode him into oblivion till the passed out but he asked "Why.." She kissed him and said "Simple I love you." TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

HELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO! MY PEEPS! Im doing this on my XBOX 360! ON WITH IT!

ACCEL! HENSHIN!

SNOWY FUUUUUUKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAA!

Naruto woke up chained,blindfolded and gagged. There was a horrifying creek signifying a rusted door.

Then a voice he hadn't heard since he was tweleve sounded "Hello cutie don't worry about escaping cause your chains are biju level."

He paled a screamed but it came out muffled she grabbed a bunch of toture items and hurt him then soothed him and it continued it for 4 and 8 months until he broke and when she asked "Do you swear to be mine forever?" He nodded while crying and she ripped his blindfold and gag off and slammed her lips on his and entered an intense make out session then she stopped and whispered 'you are mine now my Naru-kun!' She then grabbed his dick and trailed her tongue from his balls to the tip angulfed it in her mouth and deepthroated.

She then rode him til they both came and layed there and he asked "Why?" She smirked and kissed him again telling him that she loved him.


End file.
